


My ghost girl.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of the cataclysm, the ghostbusters were famous and everytime there was a ghost, people called them. Erin finally felt like she successed after years of being ignored, felt like she was wrong and crazy and she thought that finally the 'ghost girl' nickname disappeared. Everything was perfect until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ghost girl.

A year passed since the cataclysm and the ghostbusters were proud of their work, everyone seemed to notice them now and it felt amazing. It was almost impossible that they actually did that, fought ghosts, Rowan becoming a giant ghost who wanted to destroy them, him possessing Kevin, the proton packs, just everything. Erin always thought it was just a dream since she saw Mrs. Barnard, all the therapy she went through, all those people telling her she was crazy, all the school calling her ghost girl, she couldn't handle it anymore and now, it was not a dream anymore, it was for real. They were famous now, everyone knew them, everyone respected them, it was an amazing feeling to finally feel accepted. Erin coulnd't be any happier, there was just one thing left that she needed to be 100% happy and soon she was going to be 100% happy, no doubts. Everyone were happy now, finally they were accepted. Erin walked to Abby and Patty smiling like she's been doing it since a few months ago, she felt proud.

 _"Erin! Hey!"_ Abby smiled.

 _"Hello everyone."_ Erin smiled. _"So, no cases for this morning?"_

 _"It seems like no, the phone is quiet today and also Kevin, that's weird."_ Patty said furrowing her eyebrows.

 _"He probably fell asleep again."_ Abby said laughing a little and rolling her eyes.

Erin laughed a little. _"And where is Holtzmann?"_

 _"Your crazy engineer is on her cave probably working on some new gadget."_ Patty said while smirking.

 _"My? What do you mean by my?"_ Erin furrowed her eyebrows.

 _"Just sayin."_ Patty said while standing up and grabbing her coffee.

 _"She's working on something, you can go up and see her."_ Abby said smiling.

Erin looked at Abby and nodded. _"Yeah ok."_ She looked at Patty and then went up the stairs.

 _"Yo, we gotta help them, it's been a year now."_ Patty cried.

_"I know but it's their thing, let them be, they will know when to tell each other what they feel and when the time comes, I know they will tell us."_

_"I just want to see them together, imagine, if Erin is happy right now, imagine after Holtzy tells her she's in love with her? That smile will never disappear."_ Patty smiled.

Abby smiled and nodded. _"You are right."_

_"And Holtzy is going to act crazier but that doesn't matter, they'd be happy together."_

Abby smiled. _"And we thought Erin was into Kevin."_ Abby laughed.

***************

 _"Holtz?"_ Erin asked while looking around the room and she heard some music. Erin walked to Holtzmann's work bench and smiled when she saw Holtzmann dancing around. She giggled.

Holtzmann turned around. _"Sweet Erin, come on in."_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Erin walked to her.

 _"Just working on this new baby, I'm fixing it because last time, it went crazy but I think it's done."_ Holtzmann looked at Erin.

 _"Good."_ Erin smiled and looked at Holtzmann. 

Holtzmann smiled. _"I see something different in your face."_

 _"W-What is it?"_ Erin touched her face.

Holtzmann giggled and took Erin's hand away. _"You have a beautiful spark on your eyes, I've seen that spark before but never got the chance to tell you. You didn't have that spark when I met you."_ Erin looked into Holtzmann's eyes. _"I think that you finally found something you feel secure with and you're doing what you love. I like that spark on your eyes, you look even more beautiful."_ Holtzmann smiled and winked at Erin grabbing something from the table and leaving it on the floor.

Erin smiled and blushed. _"Well yeah, I mean you are right and t-thanks."_

Holtzmann looked at her and smiled. _"I'm happy you didn't leave Abby again."_

_"I wasn't going to, she was right and I was just another Erin, I didn't even recognize myself in that time but now I do."_

_"And that's all that matters, hot stuff."_

Erin blushed even more and cleared her throat. _"I um...I was going to get some coffee, would you like the often?"_

 _"Yes, please."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Alright, I'll be right back."_ Erin was about to leave when she heard Holtzmann calling her name.

_"I can go with you, I'm not doing anything and I bet Abby and Patty are going to want something too."_

Erin smiled and nodded. _"Sure. Let's go."_ Erin and Holtzmann walked down the stairs. _"Hey guys, we're going to get some coffee, would you like something?"_

 _"Oh I want a latte please and a cupcake."_ Patty smiled.

_"And I want a mocha and a chocolate cupcake."_

Holtzmann did the 'soldier' salute. _"We'll be back."_ Holtzmann opened the door for Erin and they both left.

 _"I bet you $20 bucks that they are going to come back holding hands."_ Patty looked at Abby.

Abby nodded. _"Deal."_

***************

Holtzmann and Erin were in their way to get the coffee but there was a lot of traffic, not weird on New York at all, they decided to go for coffee on the rush hour. Great idea. Erin couldn't help but stare at Holtzmann for a while, Holtzmann was beautiful, her curls seemed so soft and her face so smooth, Erin couldn't help but notice every little thing on Holtzmann. The way she did her hair, how big her dimples were when she smiled big, the way her voice sounded when she was excited about something, those beautiful blue eyes that were always behind those glasses, the way she danced, the way she joked. She wondered how Holtzmann looked with her hair down. Things she never thought she will be thinking about someone. Erin was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Holtzmann was staring at her until she heard her voice. 

 _"Like what you see, Gilbert?"_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin shook her head and cleared her throat. _"I um...I was just um..."_

Holtzmann giggled. _"You're very cute when you are nervous."_ Holtzmann looked back to the road and sigh.

Erin blushed and decided tot turn the radio on, maybe music will help to not think about Holtzmann and that she found out she was staring at her, what a creep. Erin sigh and crossed her arms, an 80's song came on the radio. Adore by Prince. It seemed like it was a love song. Just perfect.

 _"Oh, I like this song."_ Holtzmann smiled. Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann started singing. _"Baby, yes, until the end of time, I'll be there for you, you own my heart and mind, I truly adore you."_

Erin couldn't help but smile. She felt like if Holtzmann was singing that song for her but of course she wasn't, I mean, why would she?

 _"If God one day stroke me blind, your beauty I'd still see, love is to weak to define, just what you mean to me."_ Holtzmann looked at Erin and smirked. _"From the first moment I saw you. Ooh, I knew you where the one, that night I had to call you, I was rappin' till the sun came up, tellin' you just how fine you look."_  Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin blushed and looked at the window. They got to the coffee shop and as soon as the car stopped, Erin went out the car and into the coffee shop, she couldn't let Holtzmann look at how red Erin was becoming. Holtzmann followed her and Erin went to the bathroom while Holtzmann was ordering their coffees. Erin washed her face and looked in the mirror.

 _"Get your shit together, Gilbert."_ Erin sigh. _"You can do this, is Holtzmann, she won't hate you."_ Erin took a deep breath. _"You can tell her, it's time. You need to do this, you can do this, Gilbert."_ Erin nodded and went to where Holtzmann was.

 _"Everything alright?"_ Holtzmann asked. 

 _"Yeah, everything is great."_ Erin smiled.

 _"Hi I'm sorry but I had to ask, you guys are part of the ghostbusters, right?"_ A girl asked Holtzmann and Erin smiling while her friend was just staring at them. 

 _"Yeah, we are."_ Erin smiled.

 _"I told you, it's Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann!"_ The other girl said excited. _"Can we take a picture with you guys?"_

 _"Of course you can ladies."_ Holtzmann said smiling at them and the two girls took the picture.

_"Thank you guys so much."_

_"Girls! We need to go now!"_ A woman yelled at them.

 _"Coming mom!"_ One of the girls looked at them and smiled. _"Thanks again."_ They both left running.

One of them stopped and walked to them again. _"Also, you two should date, you guys look so cute together."_ The girl smiled and ran to the toher girl and the woman.

Erin blushed and looked at Holtzmann who was already looking at her and smirking. They picked the coffees and cupcakes and went back to the car. Holtzmann started the car and Erin  helo but think about what the girl said on the coffee shop. For like 10 minutes there was silence, a little uncomfortable to be honest but Erin didn't have any idea of what she could say after that girl said that. They stayed like that for a while until Holtzmann broke the silence.

_"So...what do you think about what the girl said?"_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"Well um...I don't know."_ Erin cleared her throat. _"What did you think?"_

 _"I think it was cute."_ Holtzmann looked at her for a moment and smirked. 

_"So, is that a yes for us to date?"_

_"Well, I would say yes."_ Holtzmann winked at her and looked at the road again.

Erin couldn't handle it anymore, she had to ask. _"Can you please stop the car for a moment?"_

Holtzmann looked at her. _"You feeling ok?"_

_"I just...can you just stop please?"_

Holtzmann parked the car and looked at Erin. _"What's wrong?"_

Erin sat in a way that she could be staring directly at Holtzmann. _"I just...by now I'm not sure if what you're saying is a joke or is true so, can you just tell me what you really think?"_

Holtzmann looked at her for a moment. _"Erin-"_

_"I just really need to know."_

_"If you didn't expect that answer I'm sorry, I just-"_

_"All I need is to know if you are serious because I would totally love that, I would love to be with you and call you my girlfriend and be able to kiss and cuddle with you and god damn it, I've never had feelings for a woman, I never thought I would be falling in love with a girl but here I am. I'm like going crazy for you, I can't stop staring at you and I'm even scared because I never felt like this for anyone and I'm really going crazy, I want to be able to kiss you and I want to hold you and many more things and it makes me feel a little sad because I know you don't like me back and I know that I screwed our friendship but I love you and yes, I would love that."_ Erin said figuring out what she just said. _"Shit, Holtz, I'm-"_

_"Erin, just-"_

_"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was just my mind talking, I haven't slept well and-"_

Erin was cut off by Holtzmann pressing her lips against hers. Erin's eyes opened wide and a gasp came out of her mouth, after a few seconds of jsut staying still, Erin relaxed and closed her eyes, letting herself go. Erin started kissing back and grabbed Holtzmann's neck to pull her closer. Holtzmann whimpered and depended the kiss. After a few seconds of making out in the car, they both pulled away breathing heavily. They both looked into each others eyes and Holtzmann rested her forehead on Erin's.

 _"D-Did you do that to shut me up?"_ Erin said still trying to catch her breath.

 _"Maybe."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"You talk too much, baby, even tho I love your voice and also...I love you too."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin blushed and chuckled. _"Is that also a yes to want to go out with me?"_

 _"It is."_ Holtzmann smiled and pecked Erin's eyes. _"I'll tell you what, I know you don't like to rush things so, how about dinner night this Friday?"_

Erin lifted her head and smiled. She cupped Holtzmann's cheek and kissed her lightly. Erin smiled against her lips, she pulled away just a little, lips still brushing and nodded. _"Yeah."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"It's a date."_

Erin smiled. _"It's a date."_ Holtzmann pecked her lips. _"You know, you have to take me out before kissing me, those are the rules on starting to date someone."_ Erin bit her lip.

 _"Rules are for dudes."_ Holtzmann kissed Erin's lips again. Erin smiled against her lips. _"However, Abby and Patty are waiting for us and I bet their coffees are getting cold so, we should probably go, we can continue on my cave."_ Holtzmann smirked at her and started the car again. Erin chuckled and blushed. 

***************

Holtzmann opened the door for Erin and Erin smiled. _"Hey girls, we are back."_

 _"Where in the hell were you guys?"_ Patty said while looking at them.

_"Yeah, it's been 2 freaking hours."_

_"If you don't remember, traffic on New York is not weird at all."_ Holtzmann said while leaving the coffees on the table and grabbing hers. _"At least we brought your coffees, didn't we?"_

 _"Thank you."_ Patty grabbed her coffee and her cupcake.

 _"You are welcome."_ Erin grabbed her coffee and a little bag. Erin followed Holtzmann and interwined their fingers in their way upstairs.

Abby and Patty stared at them and then looked at each other. Patty clapped and yelled. _"You owe me $20 bucks, dude!"_ Patty laughed.

Holtzmann and Erin laughed.

***************

Next morning, Patty was telling Holtzmann and Abby about this place on New York where they said, ghost appeared at night but it seemed like they didn't disturb anyone because there was no one on that bulding, maybe for the same reason. They were so into the talk that they didn't hear Erin walking to them and saying hi. Erin looked at them and heard what they were talking about. Erin laughed a little and tapped Holtzmann's shoulder. Holtzmann looked up and saw Erin smiling at her, she smiled and pulled Erin down so she was sitting on her lap. Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck and giggled.

 _"Good morning, hot stuff."_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _"Morning Holtz."_ Erin smiled and pecked her lips.

_"Thought you guys weren't dating yet."_

Holtzmann looked at Abby. _"Yeah, we're not yet, we'll have out first date on Friday."_

 _"Then why you guys kissing already?"_ Patty furrowed her eyebrows.

 _"For what I know, you can only kiss someone on your first date and after that, those are the rules. My mom always said that Erin."_ Abby looked at Erin.

 _"Rules are for dudes."_ Erin smiled.

 _"That's my girl!"_ Holtzmann smiled and kissed Erin's cheek. Erin laughed a little.

 _"Oh god, not you Erin, don't you dare become Holtzy 2, we have enough with one."_ Patty shook her head.

Holtzmann looked at Patty. _"Hey!"_

 _"Oh you know I love you Holtzy baby."_ Patty smiled.

Erin shook her head. _"I have to finish work, I need to go buy some things later so I better hurry with work."_

 _"Stay a little more, please."_ Holtzmann pouted.

 _"I want to but like I said, I want to finish work and I have to go buy some things, later, ok?"_ Erin kissed Holtzmann's forehead.

 _"Alriiiiight."_ Holtzmann smiled and Erin walked to her desk.

 _"Damn it, Holtzy, you sound more like a child."_ Patty and Abby laughed.

 _"Leave me, I'm falling in love."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin smiled when she heard Holtzmann saying that and felt her heart beating waaaaay too fast. Was this a dream?

***************

 _"Where's Holtz?"_ Erin looked around.

 _"Holtzy is looking for new things on the garbage with Kevin as always."_ Patty rolled her eyes. 

 _"What? Erin baby wanted to kiss her girl goodbye?"_ Abby made a baby voice and pouted. Patty laughed and high fived with Abby.

Erin rolled her eyes. _"Ha ha ha, should I be lauging?"_ Erin grabbed her purse. _"I'll be right back, tell Jillian that I'll be back in a few."_

 _"Oh so now you're calling her Jillian? Oh wow, big step!"_ Patty said while laughing with Abby.

 _"You guys are seriously impossible."_ Erin laughed a little and closed the door behind her.

Patty and Abby looked at each other and laughed. _"I think we crossed the line."_

_"We've crossed the line if we asked her if they already has sex but we didn't so no, we didn't cross the line."_

Abby nodded. _"Yeah, well, you are right."_

***************

As Erin was grabbing all the things she needed she couldn't stop thinking about Holtzmann, all that happend yesterday and this morning when Patty and Abby asked them if they were already dating. Was that a bad thing? I mean, they just told each other what they feel but it will be ok if they were already together right? Was it? Erin didn't know. They truth was that Erin never really had a relationship, never in her life. Not because she didn't want to, please didn't really like her because she was the 'ghost girl'. So no one wanted to be a 'ghost boy', all the boys kept their distance with Abby and her, it was better that way after all. Abby was the only one who got the chance to have a boyfriend, she was lucky, Erin wasn't. After a long time, she just gave up on the idea of having a boyfriend/girlfriend. What was the point of having boyfriend/girlfriend , there were going to be fights and bullshit and problems so, why be in a relationship? Wasn't it better to be alone? Of course it was!

Of course she stopped thinking about that when she met Holtzmann, that 'Come here often?' and smile and wink was all she needed to get Holtzmanned. But she had to hide her feelings because she thought it was not right, she thought that probably Abby was going to be mad or maybe Patty so she pretend to like Kevin(even though she thought he was hot). But her love for Holtzmann grow everytime they were together, she couldn't help it, Holtzmann was just perfectly imperfect and Erin loved that. Even if they said she was a mad scientific, she loved just how crazy Holtzmann was, she was funny to be around and she never failed on putting a smile on her face so, what was wrong with falling in love with a mad scientific? 

Erin walked out of the market and walked on the streets, happy about everything, now it was usual for her to have a real smile in her face, not caring about the world, she was just living in her world. Erin ran into someone and fell to the floor.

 _"Shit."_ Erin wined and looked up. _"No way..."_

 _"Erin Gilbert?"_ He smiled.

_"Um...y-yeah."_

_"Wow, it's been years."_

Erin stood up. _"Yeah. Years."_

 _"You do remember me, right? I'm Carl Lund."_ He smiled again.

_"Yeah I know that. You haven't changed a lot."_

_"Still handsome, right?"_

'If you say so.' Erin thought. _"Yeah sure."_

_"What about you? How you doing?"_

_"I've been ok, really."_

He nodded. _"And you finally did what you always wanted, right? Your creepy things with Fat-butt."_ He laughed.

 _"You see, now they are real. And please don't call Abby like that."_ Erin looked at him a little mad.

_"You sure of that?"_

Erin chuckled. _"Didn't you see what happend?"_

 _"Just got here and I saw the newspaper and I saw you and your friend Fat-butt."_ He laughed.

_"You know what, I have to go."_

_"Come on, ghost girl, we are talking."_

_"Not anymore."_

He laughed and grabbed her by the arm. Erin looked scared at him. _"You think that your life is good now? Don't you remember all you suffered on school? Ghost girl, you will never stop being that girl, just like Fat-butt, you are crazy, I think even crazier than her, you need therapy again. You're worthless. No one will love you, Erin, no one wants to be with a crazy woman like you, no one wants to share your craziness, no one will want to be with you."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ Erin felt tears in her eyes.

_"Cause you know is true. Come on, Erin. You think everything was going to change? You really need help. All those 'ghostbusters' are just crazy but of course you are crazier than them. It's so funny that you actually thought you changed and your life was going to change. You see, karma is always there, and karma will always follow you, like a ghost." He laughed. "Why don't you kill yourself already, ghost girl? You should have a long time ago. You're just wasting your time."_

Erin shook her head. _"Stop it. Let me go."_ Erin tried to pull her arm but he grabbed her with more force.

He laughed. _"See? You're weak, as you've always been." He sigh and shook his head. "You should have killed yourself a long time ago. Hope you do it soon, no one will care. And stop doing that shit for attention, trust me, is not working at all."_ He winked at her. _"Good luck, ghost girl."_ He laughed and left.

Erin just stood there, staring at him as he was leaving. How could he do that? Why would he? What was his problem? It's been years and still, he was the same asshole. Erin wiped the tears that were running down her face and walked to the fire house. Maybe he was right...her life will never be good, she will always be the same stupid girl who believed in the paranormal. Of course Abby and Holtzmann were smart and they weren't stupid like her, neither was Patty. Erin was the only one who thought her life really matter and the truth was, it doesn't at all. Why would she want to live if she still was the ghost girl? Maybe for Patty it was jsut a nickname but for Erin? It was memory of her past and the worse. She didn't care when Patty called her like that, at least not before she talked to Carl. That asshole just ruined everything and it wasn't fair. But Erin couldn't help the thoughts about what would happen if she was dead?

****************

 _"Patty come on! That's mine!"_ Abby cried while fighting with Patty.

Patty laughed. _"Get it, Abs, come on, come and get it."_

 _"You can do it, Abby!"_ Holtzmann clapped and laughed. Holtzmann saw Erin walking to the kitchen and left all the bags she had on her hands. _"Hey, hot stuff."_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _"Hey."_ Erin didn't look at her. She just put the stuff in their place and said nothing else.

Patty and Abby looked at Holtzmann who was already looking at them questioning what was wrong with Erin. _"Gilbert, you alright?"_ Patty asked. 

Erin nodded. Abby walked to Erin and touched her arm. _"Erin?"_

Erin jumped but didn't look at Abby, she just walked to the other side of the kitchen. _"I'm fine."_

 _"You don't look fine, Erin."_ Holtzmann stood up and walked to her. She stood behind her not knowing if it was for her to touch her or not. _"Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"There's nothing wrong, I swear."_

Holtzmann looked at Abby and then at Erin again. _"Hey, how about if we try my new toys, huh? We can all go outside and try them, I bet they will work and we can use them in our next mission."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Don't you think they are looking us like if we were crazy or stupid?"_ Erin finally looked at them. Her eyes were puffy. _"Do you really believe that we are fighting with ghosts? Seriously?"_ Erin looked at Patty. _"You didn't even believe in ghost."_ She looked at Abby. _"You believed in them because I told you so and because I was the only one talking to you."_ She looked at Holtzmann. _"And you...I bet you didn't believe in them, you just started working with Abby because you didn't got on CERN and just like I did with Abby, you believed in her because no one was talking to you."_ Erin had tears running down her cheeks. _"What we are doing is not even real."_

 _"Erin, we've seen bunch of ghost for almost a year, you were the first of us seeing a ghost."_ Abby said furrowing her eyebrows.

 _"I was crazy, I needed help, that wasn't a ghost."_ Erin shook her head.

 _"Erin...we've seen ghost."_ Holtzmann said looking at her whole face and furrowing her eyebrows. _"You know they are real."_

 _"Get over it! Ghost are not real, for God sakes!"_ Erin ran to the room in the third floor and left them speechless.

_"Ok, I bet Gilbert didn't mean that and I hope she didn't."_

Abby looked at Holtzmann. _"She didn't mean it."_

Holtzmann looked at Abby. _"No, I know she didn't."_ Holtzmann shook her head.

***************

Erin hugged her legs while hiding her face and crying. She couldn't take it anymore. Carl's words were stuck in her head and she couldn't let them go, it was like her mind wanted to play with her and make her suffer. Her head was hurting and all she wanted was to make it stop, to stop listening to the voices and just forget about it. She grabbed her hair and wined, that was enough, it was not fair, she had to make them stop. There had to be a way to make them stop. Erin looked around and grabbed a pillow, she put it on her face and screamed. Her throat hurt after a few seconds but she didn't care. Shit, she was having a panic attack. Her hands, her arms, her legs, her whole body were trembling, Erin felt like she was about to explode. All was getting blurry, all she could hear were the voices, all was black and the voices were just laughing. When Erin was twelve, it was the first time she had a panic  attack, doctors said that the voices were caused by the panic attack, she wasn't crazy(or "at least not completly"). Erin remembered how much she suffered, it was horrible, no one could control her until her mom used medication on her, it was one of the worst moments of her life. Erin thought she was never going to have other panic attack ever again, but our mind and our body are not always in out side.

Holtzmann went up the stairs and heard Erin crying and talking. Holtzmann decided it was time for her to go talk to Erin. When she opened the door, she saw Erin on the floor trembling. _"Erin?"_

 _"Make it s-stop, make it s-stop."_ Erin whispered while grabbing her head on her hands.

Holtzmann dropped to the floor and grabbed Erin on her arms, she pulled her on her lap and hugged her. _"Baby, it's ok, I'm here. Listen to me please."_ Holtzmann pulled Erin's head on her chest so she could hear her heartbeat. _"It's ok, it's ok, I'm right here baby. I'm not leaving you."_ Holtzmann kissed Erin's head and played with her hair. _"Shhh, it's alright."_  Holtzmann rubbed her back and Erin's breath started to slow down after a few minutes. Holtzmann could feel her breath to slow down, she continued and closed her eyes. _"I'm right here, Erin, I'm right here."_

 _'What the hell just happend?'_ Holtzmann thought. She never saw Erin like this and it scared her. She felt so bad for letting Erin lock herself for a long time, if she came sooner, probably Erin wouldn't be like this, she'd be fine. Holtzmann kissed Erin's head and stayed in there until she felt Erin moving. 

Holtzmann grabbed Erin's face in her hands and looked at her. _"You ok now?"_

Erin nodded slowly and sniffed. _"I-I'm...I-"_

 _"Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to say anything."_ Holtzmann gave her a sincere smile.

Erin hugged Holtzmann and cried in her arms for a few more minutes. It just felt so right. _"I-I'm so sorry...w-what I said...I-I didn't mean to."_ Erin cried in Holtzmann's arms.

 _"We know, we know."_ Holtzmann rubbed her back. _"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry."_

Erin sigh and pulled away. Holtzmann grabbed her face on her hands once again and caressed her cheeks. Erin looked into her eyes and smiled a little. _"I'm sorry you saw me like this."_

 _"It's ok, that's what I'm here for."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin nodded and sigh. _"I think you want an explanation of why I acted like that and why I had a panic attack."_ Erin sniffed.

_"If you don't want to talk about it then I'll understand. No pressure."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"No, I want to tell you."_ Erin nodded slowly.

 _"Alright, then, I'm all ears."_ Holtzmann smiled a little and looked at Erin. 

_"Could we...could we move to the bed? I feel like you're not comfortable at all in here."_

_"I have you on my lap, I am comfortable."_ Holtzmann smirked a little. Erin chuckled and blushed a little. _"There's the smile that I love."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"But ok, if the princess wants to move, we shall move."_ Holtzmann moved Erin to the side and stood up, she grabbed Erin by the back of her legs with one of her arms and the other on her back to pick her up. 

 _"Holtz!"_ Erin giggled. 

Holtzmann sat on the bed and sat Erin on her lap again. _"Now, you shall talk."_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

Erin smiled a little and looked at her hands. She cleared her throat. _"Remember when I told you and Patty about when they used to call me ghost girl?"_ Holtzmann nodded. _"Well...today when I went to the market...I found one of the guys that called me like that, he also used to call Abby 'Fat-butt'. Abby never cared, or at least she never showed like she cared but...I did. It hurt but I never let Abby to notice that it hurt me. I ran into him and he said that...I should've killed myself when I got the chance, that I was worthless and...that no one will ever love me and I just..."_ Erin felt tears in her eyes again. _"He said a lot of things..."_ Erin sniffed. _"A-And I believed in him, that's why I said all of those things. I didn't mean them, I love Abby and Patty and I love you and I'm not saying that it bothers me that Ptty calls me that way but when he said it...it was horrible. And also I just...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys in my life, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you..."_ Erin looked at Holtzmann who had a serious face now. _"I'm so sorry for everything. I promise that I wasn't thinking about killing myself, I was thinking what would happen if I was dead but I was not thinking about killing my self."_

 _Holtzmann shook her head. "Oh baby...he's an asshole, ok? He's not right, you're not worthless or crazy and there's a lot of people that loves, I love you more than anyone, you can bet that."_ Holtzmann smiled and so did Erin. _"You, my beautiful Erin, are the most beautiful, smart, kind and amazing woman I've ever met. You are one of the best scientific and you have no idea how proud I am of you."_ Holtzmann caressed Erin's cheek and wiped all the tears she had. _"I'm not the best with words but all I can say and I am really sure about it, is that you are the best thing that ever happend to me, you are on the number one of my top 10."_ Erin giggled and Holtzmann chuckled. _"We all love you Erin, and we wouldn't be the ghostbusters without you. Yous aw yesterday, we have fans."_

Erin nodded and smiled. "Right." Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"Thank you, Jillian. You really made me feel better."_

_"No problem."_

Erin kissed Holtzmann's lips lightly. Holtzmann kissed back and Erin pulled her closer. It was slow, sweet kiss, one of those kisses that are on movies. With lots of feelings and love and there no words to describe the amazing feelings that they felt. They were saying all in that kiss, giving everything. Erin pulled away and smiled. She hugged Holtzmann.

 _"I love you. And I mean it."_ Erin smiled.

 _"I love you too."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"You know...the rules are that you have to say I love you after dating for a few months."_

Erin chuckled. _"Rules are for dudes."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann pulled away and looked at Erin smirking. _"But, if you say it before or in the first month they think is stupid and they just say it just because and people say that-"_

Erin cut her off by kissing her lips. Holtzmann smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Holtzmann pulled Erin closer and they both giggled.

 _"You talk to much, babe."_ Erin said against Holtzmann's lips and smiled.

 _"I did it on purpose."_ Holtzmann smiled. Erin shook her head. _"Also...I need the name of that man."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann, _"Why?"_

_"Just because."_

Erin raised her eyebrows and shook her head. _"You are not looking for him and kicking his butt."_

_"But he was an asshole to you!"_

_"Still."_

Holtzmann sigh. _"But if I see him-"_

 _"No."_ Erin shook her head and Holtzmann sigh. Erin giggled and kissed Holtzmann's nose. _"You are cute."_

 _"Not as cute as you."_ Holtzmann winked at her. Erin giggled. _"So...is the date still up for tomorrow?"_

Erin nodded. _"Of course it is." I can't wait."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"I'll try to make it one of the best days for you."_

 _"I bet it will be, you'll be there so, that will make it the best."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann bit her lip. _"I just want to make you happy and I'll do anything just to see that pretty smile on that beautiful face."_

_"I already am."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"Good."_

_"I think I should go apologize to Patty and Abby."_

_"If that's what you want, let's go."_ Erin nodded and stood up. Holtzmann interwined their fingers and Erin smiled. _"You are my ghost girl. My beautiful and gorgeous ghost girl."_ Holtzmann pecked her lips.

Erin smiled and nodded. _"Yes I am."_ Erin kissed Holtzmann one more time before heading down the stairs to meet the others. 

 _"Erin!"_ Abby smiled and saw Holtzmann and Erin holding hands. _"Everything good now?"_

_"Everything is good and, guys, I'm really sorry about what I said, I love you guys and-"_

_"Girl, it's alright, we love you and we know you didn't mean it."_

Abby nodded. _"Yeah, everything is alright and you don't have to explain anything."_

Erin smiled. _"Thank you guys."_

 _"Group hug!"_ Patty yelled and everyone laughed. They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while. What a great family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I want to know if you like my stories, if you would like to comment that will make me happy:( Hope you like this one!


End file.
